1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cosmetic case in which the upper side of a tube-shaped container includes a brush. Liquid cosmetic is discharged from the upper side, a sealing-structured discharger is coupled, and at the same time, a cap is coupled in a way that a non-return valve is formed at one side of the upper part of the tube-shaped container. If the tube-shaped container is pressed, a necessary amount of liquid cosmetic is discharged through a discharger for easy use. When the pressing on the tube-shaped container is released the non-return valve formed at one side of the tube-shaped container makes it easy for the tube-shaped container to be restored to its original shape. Thus, a user can easily press the container repeatedly, and easily discharge and use the liquid cosmetic.
2. Discussion of Related Art
According to a conventional art, a liquid cosmetic container includes a brush. A user can make up through the direct discharge to the brush of the liquid cosmetic saved in the tube-shaped container by pressing and releasing the tube-shaped container. But in this kind of liquid cosmetic container, the tube-shaped container is often pressed carelessly, and the liquid cosmetic leaks, so that it is not easy to carry or to safely keep them.
Also, in order to solve the above disadvantages, a different cosmetic container has been used. The inside of the opening formed at the upper part of the tube-shaped container saving liquid includes a brush. A discharger formed by a liquid guiding passage and a discharge hole is coupled, so that when the tube-shaped container is pressed, the discharger goes up, then liquid cosmetic is discharged to the brush side through the liquid guiding passage and the discharge hole, making it possible for a user to make up. When the container is released, the discharger goes down, so that the air flows into the inside of the tube-shaped container, and the pressed container is restored. And as the press and the release are repeated, the discharger goes up and down, and the opening is opened and closed, so that only a necessary amount of liquid cosmetic contained in the tube-shaped container is discharged for use.
However, this liquid cosmetic container is inconvenient in that as the discharge of liquid cosmetic through the liquid guiding passage and the discharge hole formed at the discharger is repeated, the liquid cosmetic can be stuck on the liquid guiding passage or the discharge hole or even can block the passage, then the contracted tube-shaped container cannot be restored to the original state, and the press and the release cannot be done easily so that a user cannot easily make up.